Boxers or Briefs! Redone! Better than before!
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Well, 14 Hogwarts boys are stuck in a room for my evil purposes and start talking about underwear preferences!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Okay, I tried this once before but stupid FF.net made me change it to a list, so it wasn't under Harry Potter anymore, so DAMN YOU FF.NET!! I spite you!!!!!!! Okay, so I'm going to do it over but in this fic, the boys of Hogwarts are stuck in a room together, for my evil purposes, and are talking about underwear choices! Bwahahahahahah! I'm going to have my evil ways with these boys (*cough* that came out really bad!), well, go on, read the fic!  
  
Don't own them!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So, when are we supposed to be let out?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"As soon as the evil one is done 'having her evil ways with us'," Draco responded pointing up at the insane author of this fic who was busily writing down his dialogue. She looked down at him a little vexed then typed something down. Draco immediately got up and banged his head on the wall a couple of times before sitting down. "I hate it when she does that."  
  
"So, what do we have to do this time? Shag, snog, beat each other up, get really drunk, or all of the above?" Ron asked waving his hands around quite violently.  
  
"No Ron, we have to *grimace* talk about underwear," Fred said.  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Neville said sobbing.  
  
"Neville it's really not that bad. Think of it this way, she could have made you shag Goyle," Harry said looking a little perplexedly at Neville who was sobbing.  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Neville repeated.  
  
"Right, so lets get the ball rolling, I wear red boxers with little broomsticks on them," Oliver said. Everyone laughed. "You know, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I happen to be one of the authors favorite characters, and just imagine what she could make you say you wear!" Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and looked around nervously. "Your turn Marcus."  
  
"Okay, I wear white briefs. Crabbe?"  
  
"Briefs. Goyle?"  
  
"Briefs. With pink bunnies on them." Everyone starts to gag now. "Hey, shut up! Okay, Neville's turn."  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Neville screamed.  
  
"Maybe we should skip Neville's turn." George said looking at Neville who was cowering in a corner.  
  
"Good idea chap, Harry's turn," Fred said.  
  
"Err. okay, I wear blue silk boxers. I mean come on, briefs are for losers!" Harry said laughing. He looked at Ron who was frowning.  
  
"You know Harry, I wear briefs," Ron said. Harry immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry Ron, I, uh, didn't mean you, I meant, you know, the Slytherins," Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh, so now your saying I'm a Slytherin, some friend you are!" Ron said standing up.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that! You did! I just think boxers are better than briefs!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Briefs!"  
  
"Boxers!"  
  
"Briefs!"  
  
"Boxers!"  
  
"Actually, both of you are wrong. None are best," Draco interrupted.  
  
"Oh, so now you're being all diplomatic and non-prejudice saying both are best," Ron said looking angrily at Draco.  
  
"No. I mean that no underwear is best, but when I have to wear underwear, I wear black silk boxers," Draco said shooting a 'my God your stupid' look at Ron.  
  
"Here, here chap!" Fred said.  
  
"Cheers for going commando!" George said standing up.  
  
"I soooooo did not need to know that my brothers didn't wear underwear!" Ron yelled covering his ears.  
  
"Lets drop that subject. Okay, my turn, I wear yellow silk boxers," Cedric said. Harry looked at him curiously.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, but you know, the author can do what she wants. So, you know, I'm back!" Cedric said as if this was obvious.  
  
"Uh, okay. Whose left?" Ron asked.  
  
"Lets see, Lee, Dean, Seamus, and Neville," Draco said looking around.  
  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Neville yelled.  
  
"Anything but what?" Seamus asked confused. Neville just shook his head and sobbed. "Okay. I guess I'll go. I'm in the same boat as Draco, Fred, and George. I'm a nudey! Dean?"  
  
"I'm a boxers man myself. Black boxers with little smiley faces," Dean said yawning. "Your turn Lee."  
  
"Boxers, with little broken hearts on them," Lee said proudly.  
  
"You know Lee, you really should consider going commando. You are one of the sluts of Hogwarts. You are on the list of the great sluts of Hogwarts, along with me and George, Draco, and Seamus. And all of the above go commando, so you know, just a suggestion," Fred said to Lee.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration Fred. Now, Neville it's your turn!" Lee said.  
  
"NO! ANYTHING." Neville started but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Shut up! Now come one, just tell us so we can leave!" Ron yelled angrily.  
  
"NO! AN.." Neville began but again was stopped by Draco bitch slapping him.  
  
"Just tell us!" Everyone in the room (except Neville) yelled.  
  
"NO!.."  
  
"Okay, Crabbe grab him, were just going to have to find out on our own!" Draco yelled heading for Neville.  
  
"BOXERS!!! I WEAR BOXERS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Neville screamed. All of a sudden the door swung open. Everyone sighed and Neville (still screaming) ran out into the hall.  
  
"I hate you ChaffonGal!" Ron muttered. He then went and ran into a brick wall.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't say that.. And you know, you can call her Alyssa." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want her to really punish you, that girl is really...err, nice, yes she is nice." Fred said coming up behind them  
  
"THE END!" George said running past them with no shirt on.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yes, the point of this fic was to disturb you. I hope you liked it. If you did then, please REVIEW!!!!!! Ha, ha, ha! Gots to be going! Lots of love!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


End file.
